Limit Breaker
by GuiltyPleasures21
Summary: Smut, Crack, and FLight love, what more can you ask for? Super crack. Hope bashing included! Silly fic.


**_A/N: So, since my attempts at writing for other stories have failed to produce over 300 words per sit down, and since I'm so distractable...and because some people seem to be worried about the Flight ship, I wrote this little piece for you's to reassure you, I definitely still love FLight above any other pairing. So feel reassured! Besides, you never know what kinda twist my stories will take ;) so please try to enjoy without becoming super frustrated at my concentration. It's not flowing! The muse, she's visiting me in other wayys! I'm sorry guys, I'm really trying! D:_**

**_anyways, enjoy!  
_**

**_FFXIII_**

With an audible gasp, Lightning's back squished against the fluffy bed as Fang dropped on top of her and Lightning moaned loudly as the warrior's teeth found the base of her neck where her should met and started gnawing. "Fang," Lightning gasped, feeling Fang's teeth bruise almost immediately. Lightning's legs clenched tightly at the force in which Fang's mouth took her sensitive skin and arched into her lover, wondering how the simple act with Fang's teeth on her flesh made her this extremely hot.

But Lightning wasn't going to let Fang have all the fun tonight. Rolling on the king-sized mattress, Lightning repositioned them so she was on top and found Fang's lips feverishly. The warrior stopped biting into her shoulder long enough to turn her attentions to Lightning's mouth, which was receiving just as much fever as her shoulder had. Lightning moaned again, her body basking in the sensations of Fang's rubbing against hers as Fang bit her bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood before she started suckling in apology. Lightning flattened herself against Fang and kissed her once through the suckling to show she didn't care, was, in fact, turned on by the passion in which Fang strove to claim her.

Lightning made love to Fang's lips for a good moment longer before the warrior got distracted by the feel of Lightning flush against her. Squirming her way under Lightning sneakily, Lightning watched Fang disappear under her before gasping as Fang's hot mouth closed over her breast. Lightning braced herself on her forearms and closed her eyes as pleasure ricocheted through like a cannon blast. Hidden under her body, Lightning grunted and clenched her fists, raggedly gasping for breath as Fang's tongue went to work on her chest, licking, flicking, nipping, lapping, sucking, making Lightning groan and lower herself down against the ravenous woman underneath her.

"_Faaang_," Lightning groaned. Trying to keep steady braced on the one arm, Lightning reached down with her other and grabbed the woman's shoulder before yanking her up. Fang gave her peak a last lick before she slid back up to eye-level. "They're hard, Fang, good God! You're going to make me-ugnhh!" Lightning batted away Fang's teasing hand from her breasts before quickly lowering herself onto the woman again, if not to trap Fang in place, then to distract her from moving her mouth elsewhere along her body. Lightning was fascinated with those lips, positively could _not _get enough of them. Lightning slid her body along Fang's and was satisfied to hear her girlfriend moan in pleasure as Fang's hands found her hips.

"_Claire_," Lightning detached from Fang's lips to move along her jaw, planting kisses and sensuous licks that had Fang groaning her name again until Lightning reached her ear, where she nibbled the soft skin affectionately and hissed into Fang's ear, making her girlfriend's skin tingle and fine hairs go on end. Lightning licked the soft spot behind Fang's ear and smiled as she felt Fang press further into her, gasping. Lightning continued sadistic licking of the sensitive spot as her right hand dipped down to Fang's chest and tweaked her peak, gloating as Fang moaned in ecstasy, pleasure ripping through them both.

"Gahh!" Lightning suddenly froze before her hips bucked and she nearly fell on top of Fang. "Cheater!"

Fang rolled over so she was on top now while Lightning squirmed, the fingers twitching _inside _her. "You started it," Fang pointed out. "Going for my ear." Fang kissed Lightning's jaw affectionately and smiled as Lightning writhed and jolted, her hips hungrily thrusting against Fang's palm. Fang grinned delightedly, feeling Lightning clench. "My, we are _wet _today, Lightning!" Lightning moaned.

"Shut it. You-" she gasped breathlessly, jerking against Fang's palm again. "You cheated!" Lightning sucked up a quick breath, her body soaring. _Maker's minions with a grav lift device! _Lightning silently cursed. _What is she doing to me tonight? _

Fang was all glory, beauty, and talent in bed, like perfection made whole. Lightning had absolutely _nothing _to complain about in any sense, but _this _time-_Fal'Cie Fucks! _Lightning groaned, lurching. _Every_ thrust made her jump, every twitch or pinch or scrape or _any _of it-it all made Lightning writhe in pleasures so high and forward that she felt ready to burst already, even when her body couldn't have reached such heights so soon. "God-_dammit_, Fang!" Lightning bucked, ready to scream. "What're you _doing _to me?"

Fang seemed highly amused by Lightning's breathless pleasure. "Someone is _sensitive_ tonight, huh Light?" Lightning resented that she could only manage to groan back at her through her overload of _still _building pleasure.

"Fang!" Lightning gasped, her eyes shooting open to her girlfriend flush on her, sprawled across her body, hand busy at her core. "_Fang!"_

Fang smiled, absolutely enjoying how extremely sensitive Lightning was this night-literally, _every _movement made her twitch and buck, she thrusted with every stroke and moaned and whined, begging for relief from an overload of pleasure when her body just hadn't caught up to her high yet. Lightning was practically kicking and near screaming the bloody roof off, she felt so good. And it just kept building..._dammit! _Lightning let out an uncharacteristic squeak, holding back her scream. Fang lifted her other hand to Lightning's face and brushed back some hair that was falling before her lover's eyes.

Lightning's eyes fell over Fang's hand and suddenly widened. "_Fa-ng!" _the girl could barely breathe, it was quite flattering. "_Fang!"_ Lightning writhed.

"Yes, baby?" Fang kissed Lightning's lips softly, earning another drawn out, pleasurably pained moan.

"T-The glove!" Lightning gasped, sweating, breathless. "You forgot-to take off-the Genji-" the rest of Lightning's exclamation was cut off as she screamed, reaching a high so intense that (she was pretty sure) the walls shook with her pleasure. Her vision exploded into white spots as she climaxed and _still _Fang moved within her, taking her to searing pleasure beyond that that any human should rightly know.

Fang glanced at her free hand, only just registering the words as she watched her girlfriend scream in bloody ecstasy. She noted her glove and thought it odd that she was wearing one before the realization hit her. _Oh! Woops! _She looked back to Lightning, who was still impossibly writhing in her ultimate orgasmic high. _She seems okay. _

Glancing up above her head, Fang checked the damage meter on the number she'd done to Lightning. It read: _999,999,999_. Fang blinked. _Oh, woops...I wonder if it can go any higher than that, even, or does it top off? _Fang wriggled her fingers again experimentally inside Lightning, who bucked so high, she nearly fell off the bed _with _Fang still on top of her, holding her down. The numbers hovering above them on the bed ticked up a few more digits. _Oh! _Fang realized. _So we __**can**__ go higher!_

Lightning tumbled down from her orgasm feeling lightheaded. Like an overly spoiled, well-fed kitten, Lightning had a feeling she wasn't going to be able to move her legs after this. She quaked with Fang's body on her, nearly unable to process the simple task of drawing in breath.

"You okay, Light-bug?" Fang asked lovingly, kissing Lightning's forehead softly.

Lightning tried to respond, but her throat was raw from screaming for such an extended period. Fang stroked her cheek carefully and waited for Lightning to catch her breath.

It was about ten minutes later that Lightning summoned up enough spit in her raw throat to speak and had gathered air to breathe, she weakly reached out. Fang took her hand and leaned down closer to Lightning's face as Lightning half-whispered, her voice husky and ragged. "_Faangg." _Lightning pulled Fang down to her level, as if to whisper in her ear. Fang was surprised, then, when both of Lightning's hands lifted to Fang's wrist as she started struggling, weakly, to pull off the Genji glove. "_Too. Much. Pleasure!" _Lightning hissed when she finally freed it and started strapping it on her own hand. Fang laughed and hugged her girlfriend tightly. Lightning was too weak to do anything to her at the moment anyway.

"Can you even feel your legs, Claire?"

"No," Lightning tried to glare and stay intimidating. "And it's something _you're _gunna pay for."

Fang chuckled. "If you weren't kicking around your legs like a pregnant woman gone wild, you'd probably still feel 'em!"

"If _you _hadn't cheated and slipped between them, I wouldn't have kicked! We were supposed to see if we could top it off _without _dipping in!"

Fang glanced up at the floating number above their head. "Yeah, but look at the damage we just did, Claire! Pretty damn impressive!"

Lightning sighed, her heart still beating somewhat erratically. "Just wait, Fang. You're gunna get it."

_**FFXIII**_

_**Roughly a little over a year ago...**_

__"I should wear it!" Snow announced, nodding at the trinket in Lightning's hand.

"Why?" Lightning quirked an eyebrow. "Because you're the mammoth of the party?"

"Because I use my fists!" Snow announced. "And it's a glove-something I can wear over my fist to help me fight!"

"Yeah..." Fang trailed off. "Except it isn't used for increasing strength stats and it probably wouldn't even fit your hand." Fang pointed out.

"And you don't really reach the limit that much!" Vanille piped in.

"And no one really wants you to have it anyway!" Hope added.

Snow gawked, but Lightning just waved him off with the others. "Besides, Snow, we're just going to put you up on Guard duty anyway so you can take all the hits while Fang and I fight uninterrupted, _soo_ no, let's not waste the Genji glove on you."

Snow frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, offended.

"Why don't I wear it?" Hope asked cheerfully. "It works for magic too!"

Lightning brushed off that idea _very _quickly before it could get too settled in the infant's mind. "It's valuable, Hope, you can't have it."

"And I've never even seen you hit 99,999 damage, Hope..." Vanille put in.

"Plus-we just don't really like you." Fang shrugged. "You're kinda like the little shit we wanna push off Oerba's broken road edge."

"And you totally ruined my rep with the gamers when I took pity on you and played nice." Lightning added with a scowl. "Not to mention the disturbing number of pedos you unleashed from hiding."

"Aww, man" Snow took sympathy on the downtrodden kid and patted him on the back warmly. "It's okay, Hope, we can't all have balls."

"You're one to talk." Fang snickered.

Snow raised an eyebrow. "Says the woman who was first designed with her own Mr. Winky?"

"Hey!" Fang protested. "Whoa-that was a mistake, okay? Square Enix writers suck! ...we can't really blame their artists though."

Lightning nodded an appreciative look in Fang's direction. "Girl has a point,"

"And yet," Snow grinned. "Fang is the most notoriously known in this fandom for Futa." Snow gave her pants a pointed look. "Did the developers leave something behind, Fang? Snow nudged her. "Heh?"

"Touch me again and I'll personally force Hope to remove your genitals and string them on my trophy wall." Snow abruptly backed down.

Vanille sighed heavily. "We need to work on your people skills, Fang."

"_My _people skills? I'm not the one who soldiered up like a clamp! Do you know how _long _it took Light to open up enough to let me into her life? Those were some _tightly _clamped legs!"

"Hey!" Lightning snapped. "Don't talk about _my _legs, thunder-thighs!"

Vanille shook her head. "Weren't you two sleeping together three hours after meeting?"

"Yeah!" Fang exclaimed. "It took _that _long! I mean, _come on! _Everyone knows we were destined to be together anyways-you could totally tell in the sneak preview."

Hope blinked. "Really? _Three _hours?" He looked to his hero in horror, his hopes dashed. "Lightning?"

"They've already released the prequel, Hope. Thank God-or the Maker-or the Fal'Cie-whoever controls that shit-they've clarified what a hopeless little brat you are in it and eradicated any delusion the pedos might have been under."

Hope's shoulders slumped. _Oh maan. You trry to sound like a wiseman, they don't buy it. I trry not to be a basket case, and total epic fail. _

Fang grinned and nudged little Vanille. "I know-I _wrote _it!"

"_Faang_!"

"Don't worry," Fang assured her. "I left the possibility of Neapolitan in there too."

Vanille facepalmed.

"In any case!" Lightning brought back their attention to the real issue at hand, rather than the epic fails of story writing that went down in the Enix house. "We still haven't decided. Who should wear the glove?"

Fang snickered and nudged Vanille again. "Who wears the glove in you and Serah's relationship, Van?"

"Fang! Would you stop it? For the last time, I _told _you! I was _apologizing_!"

"Yeah," Fang snorted. "To her vag."

Vanille buried her face in her hands, exasperated. "I blame the fanfiction writers so bad. They made you _so _flirty, Fang!"

"Yeah, but only to the sexy people." Fang nodded. "Right, Light?"

"If you two could stop whisper-talking so loud everyone else can hear you and join us over here, that'd be great."

"Anyone know where Sazh went?" Hope asked suddenly, glancing around.

"No, Hope, and we don't really care. Pay attention!" Hope straightened at the command of his leader. Lightning arched an eyebrow, intrigued by his following orders. _Perhaps I could order him off a cliff..._

"So," Fang started for them. "Snow's not wearing it, Hope's not wearing it, Sazh is _definitely _not wearing it, that leaves the three of us. Who. to. choose."

"You know, there _are _three of these things in the game." Vanille pointed out. "We could each have one if we found them."

"Do you _know _how _long _the battle took to get this _one_?" Lightning pointed out. "I didn't have any completionists playing my game. Did you's?"

Fang held herself up impressively. "I bet you people have more _me _trophies than you two."

"Alright, whatever!" Lightning tossed up her hands. "I think we all know and realize by now that Fang's the manliest of us! Here, Fang, take it!"

"The manliest of us?" Fang pouted, quirking her head to the side like an adorable little puppy-pout. "What's that supposed to mean, Light?"

"Don't look at me like that," Lightning resisted a groan and tried to turn away, but when she peeped back, Fang had tilted her head a little more and looked like the saddest, most adorable little puppy..._noo, _Lightning shook. _Must. Resist. Sexy. Pouty. Adorable. Hot. Beautiful_._ Goddess. Arrgh-god-dammit!_

Thankfully, little Hope, who was apparently _still _thinking on the quandary of it, piped in again before Light could jump her. "Wait, so if it was only three hours after meeting, that puts you at..."

"Just after Light slapped me." Fang winked. "Was a real turn on. She likes it rough. Had to edit that part out of the game, she was screaming so much. It was one of the cut, extra scenes that woulda made the xbox 360 version 3 discs longer." Lightning swatted at Fang reprimandingly. Fang only grinned. "That's why none of you women could realistically be together with my Light." Fang stepped over to Lightning's side and trailed her fingers up Lightning's arm, purring suggestively. Lightning stiffened and pulled at her collar, suddenly feeling a little warm.

"Uhh, chrm." Lightning coughed, feeling a little dizzy with Fang's close presence. _God-damn the creators who made you so hot! And bloody fanfiction'eers, turning me into such a __**girl **__around you..._ Lightning shivered pleasurably. "M-Maybe you should get that glove on, Fang. Try it out. Make sure it works and all..." _Okay, Lightning. _Light encouraged herself. _Time to paradigm shift over to Sexy-Tease Lightning. _While Fang was busy pulling on her glove, Light switched inconspicuously behind the mammoth among them.

"It's pretty, Fang." Vanille admired, looking over the glove admiringly.

"It's more than pretty," Lightning looked over at her girlfriend with smoldering lust and Fang gulped suddenly as she felt her knees go a little weak. Struggling not to stare at her girlfriend for the very real threat of jumping her on the spot, Fang cleared her throat and looked to the party to address them-moments before she felt Lightning take her hand. Fang glanced down at their linked appendages while Lightning studied her hand with the fingerless glove for a long moment.

"Yes...Light?"

Lightning smiled without responding, lifting Fang's hand to eyelevel. Fang choked as her girlfriend unexpectedly took one of her fingers into her mouth testingly. Fang went hot. "Light!" Lightning smiled softly and suckled the finger, grinning when Fang suppressed a groan at the dirty look Lightning was giving her with her eyes. "_Liiighttt!" _

"Ugh!" Hope groaned, coming to a sudden realization. "You're flirting with her, aren't you? And before, I thought...I just thought Fang had an injured finger..guhh." Hope shuddered.

Vanille and Snow were increasingly quiet as Lightning started to lick her way up Fang's neck. Snow tried to keep his eyes away, towards the grass or the scenery or the sky, but they had a bad tendency of floating back to the lesbians, watching Light make Fang groan for it.

Vanille watched in tranquil, misty-eyed curiosity as Lightning pinned Fang to one of the mountain cliff walls and started attacking her mouth feverishly, one hand trailing up Fang's shirt, the other at her waist with fingers poking _just _inside the top of her skirt.

"Do we have to watch this?" Hope whined, shielding his eyes. "I'm just a kid! They shouldn't be kissing and making out in front of me-they shouldn't be kissing and making out period! I mean, I-"

Snow clamped a hand over his mouth, not even trying to bother to hide his stare now. "Can it, Hope."

Suddenly, though, just as Lightning had roughed her up a bit, she pulled back and grinned at Fang. "Let's save that for later, baby."

Fang, hot and ready, protested, reaching out for Lightning's coat to drag her back. "_Claaire, _no! Let's do it _now_ _**and **__later_!"

Lightning stroked Fang's cheek sensually and blessed her with a beautiful kiss before pulling back again, eyes smoldering. "Later, Fang."

"Nooooo," Fang whined, grabbing at her. "Nowww!" Fang noticed something, about the warm flush of Lightning's body, those teasing, feverish lips, hands that were on her body a moment ago. She stiffened. "Lightning! Get out of sexy-tease mode, now and do me!"

Lightning only smiled and took her hand, leading a resistant, groaning, sexually hyped Fang in her agony unfulfilled.

Snow coughed nervously and abruptly turned away as they approached, kicking at the ground until Lightning and Fang rejoined their party. "Uhh, hey Sis..."

"I saw you watching, Snow." Snow stiffened. "Expect to be killed, later."

_I'll have to pick up Serah later then, _Snow decided. _Keep me breathing. _

"_Claaiiire," _Fang whined, still trying to tug her back.

"Shh," hushed her. "before I have to bring out the whip."

"_Anyways," _Hope piped in, pale form all the exposure to the real world he'd just suffered. "Back to the Genji glove!"

"Does it work?" Snow asked Fang. "You should try it on an easy target first, make sure it's working and all before you go against something impossible and discover it's not."

"Hmm," Fang mumbled, thoughtful. "You're probably right."

"Yeah, but this is Gran Pulse!" Vanille exclaimed. "Where're we gonna find one of those?"

"Hope!"

"Wha-" Hope panicked as Fang jumped up in the air and hovered as she started twirling her spear above her head. "Nononononononononono!" Hope screamed like a little girl and took off running as Fang sadistically chuckled high above him before descending down impressively, spear twirling as she brought it about to _SMACK!_ _Highwind. _Little Hope cried out in agony as a crater opened up in the ground with the force of the blow as number stats scrawled above his head. _999,999's _billowed above his head before spash damage created a hole in the ground around him.

"Ooh." Vanille winced, watching a black and white _GAME OVER _scroll over Hope's head. "I think you killed him, Fang." Followed closely by an _OVERKILL _underneath it.

"_Finally," _Lightning breathed a sigh of relief. "I've been waiting for someone to do that _all game."_

"Why didn't we think of doing this before?" Fang asked, wiping her spear off on Hope's clothes from the bloody mess he'd created.

"Well, at least we know the glove works!" Snow put in cheerfully before turning to address the screen. "Take _that_, SnowxHope shippers!"

"Let's go _kill _something!" Fang bounced, full of energy, excited.

Vanille facepalmed again. "Here she goes again."

Fang was already anxiously tugging on Lightning's arm. "Come on, come on, did you see that? Lemme show you-let's kill something _huge_!" Lightning shook her head, smiling softly as her girlfriend tugged her away. She glanced back over her shoulder at Snow, who hadn't yet moved to follow.

"You coming, truckasoid? You can be the guard."

"_STEELGUARD?" _Snow hopped on after like a puppy as the four went off to happily kill things.

_**FFXIII  
Present day**_  
_  
"Holy Fuck!" _Fang groaned and arched against Lightning behind her as the soldier sadistically grinned and licked the sensitive spot behind her ear. "Light!" Fang moaned, thrusting against Lightning's palm. "_Liiightt! Claaiiire_, _Holy God!" _

"I've got you, baby." Lightning held Fang tight, braced against her as Fang panted. She hissed into Fang's ear. "You're _mine_, Fang."

"Ugghhaagh!" Fang laced her hands up back behind her head, behind Lightning's neck, pulling her girlfriend closer against her. "_Claire!"_

Lightning kissed Fang's jaw affectionately as her girlfriend let out an uncharacteristicly pitchy, groaning yelp as she reached her high. Lightning smiled and licked Fang's face possessively. "Love you, Fang."


End file.
